pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - UW Physway
Semi-balanced build to complete The Underworld reliably after updates reduced the effectiveness of solo terra builds in traditional speed clears. This build uses two ER bonders who collectively maintain Protective Bond on all party members. Overview 1x / WotA "CTT" Assassin 1x / WotA "Wild" Assassin 2x / WotA "EBSoH/BuH" Assassin 1x / SoS Ritualist 1x / Orders Necromancer 2x / ER Bonders WotA Assassins CTT (1x) Spam CTT on recharge to prevent blind spam in Mountains, as well as Shock from Darkness and Star Burst from Terrorweb. prof=A/P Critical=12+1+1 Dagger=11+1 Command=6StrikeFangsBlossomof the AssassinChargeScanTouch This!"Eye/build Wild Blow (1x) Removes stances from Behemoths and Mindblades. prof=A/W Critical=12+1+1 Dagger=12+1StrikeFangsBlossomof the AssassinChargeScanBlowEye/build Atleast Rank 8 in Ebon Vanguard EBSoH/BuH (2x) Jumps on Keepers of Souls during Unwanted Guests (UWG). prof=A/any Critical=12+1+1 Dagger=12+1 Shadow=3StrikeFangsBlossomof the AssassinChargeScanBattle Standard of HonorEye/build prof=A/any Critical=12+1+1 Dagger=12+1 Shadow=3StrikeFangsBlossomof the AssassinChargeScanUral's Hammer!"Eye/build Equipment * Minor critical and Dagger runes. Either on headpiece is fine. * Any preferred insignias. Survivors are recommended. * Zealous Daggers of Fortitude. Usage * Maintain [of the Assassin@14 and [Eye@14 at all times. * Spam 1 -> 2 -> 3 to kill stuff. * Use [Scan and [Ural's Hammer!" to boost your damage. * Utility: Remove stances such as Mindblade's and Behemoth's . Place [Battle Standard of Honor near mobs. * Death's Charger: When ER has balled Vengeful Aatxe during Unwanted Guests (UWG), go and [Charge@3 on Keepers and spike them quickly. Rest of WotA assassins follow you and help with spiking. * Important: Do not overextend! ERs have a hard time managing energy and will have to stop frequently (especially in mountains) to spam enchantments on themselves. If you overextend you will be unable to be healed if you are stripped of your bond they will unable to prot you and you will die. The worst case scenario is for the ER to lose all energy due mobbing and lose bonds from everyone. Variants * [Am Unstoppable!" Prevent knockdowns so you can camp in Meteor Shower and continue dealing damage. * [Strike@13 on Utility. SoS Ritualist prof=Rt/any Spawning=10+1 Channeling=12+1+3 Communing=8+1 Resto=2of Soulsof SpiritsBloodsongEarthbindOptionalof UnfeelingSpiritsof My Flesh/build Optional slot: * [Pain@9 for another spirit to make walls with. * [Bond@16 for more damage done with spirits. * [Vanguard Assassin Support to remove traps safely in Mountains and for small spikes. * [Move Like a Dwarf!" for 3 second knockdown to interrupt Dying Nightmares Equipment * High energy set Usage * Let spirits aggro Mindblades and other lethal mobs to divert damage packets and ball better. * Try to keep spirits just below 50% health to make [Ural's Hammer!" last longer. * Heal spirits with [Spirits * Use [of Unfeeling@9 when spirits are being attacked. * Use [of Souls@11 as party-heal. * Use [Earthbind@9 to knocklock foes and Dhuum for an easy finish. Variants * for Dhuum when he uses Judgement. Do NOT use this and together! Orders Necromancer prof=N/Mo Blood=12+1+3 Smiting=10 Soul=8+1Fervorof PainBondConditionsHexHexLifeof Honor/build Equipment *Full Survivor/vitae *Best vigor rune you can afford *Caster sword/axe with 20% ench +5e *Sup Blood headpiece, minor Soul Reaping rune. Usage * Maintain [of Honor@10 on all melee. *Spam Remove Hex and Smite Hex on ERs during Mindblade encounters to remove Migraine. Use Draw on Physicals during Mountains. * Spam [of Pain@16 and [Bond@16. * Resurrect anyone who dies. ER Bonders Primary ER Bonder (ER1) prof=E/Mo Energy=12+1+3 Protection=12 Healing=3Dwarf WeaponHealthBattle Standard of WisdomBondAttunementBondRenewalof Restoration/build Equipment * Full Radiant and Attunement runes * +20 energy Protection Prayers Staff of Enchanting or equivalent. * +30/-2 high energy set to counter spikes in energy. Usage *Spam before casting Ether Renewal. Stay inside as much as possible, trying to stand with the Orders and ER2 as often as possible (Except in Planes.) * Spam [Health@3 to maintain energy. * Use [Bond@12 on yourself and the top/bottom three Party Members, depending on where you are in the party in relation to the other ER. * Maintain [Renewal@16 and [of Restoration@16. * Maintain [Dwarf Weapon on the physicals as much as possible. * Maintain [Attunement@12 on yourself and the second ER. Secondary ER Bonder (ER2) prof=E/Mo Energy=12+1+3 Protection=8 Healing=10Dwarf WeaponHealthSpiritBondSpiritBondRenewalof Restoration/build Equipment * Full Radiant and Attunement runes * +20 energy Protection Prayers Staff of Enchanting or equivalent. * +30/-2 high energy set to counter spikes in energy. Usage * Spam [Health@3 to maintain energy. * Use [Bond@12 on yourself and the top/bottom three Party Members, depending on where you are in the party in relation to the other ER. * Maintain [Renewal@16 and [of Restoration@16. * Maintain [Dwarf Weapon on the physicals as much as possible. * Use and on the ER1 when doing mountains to aid with his energy. General Usage Order *ER1 *Sinx4 *Nec *Rit *ER2 The Labyrinth * Once EoC has been popped, Necro and ERs bond their team before anyone takes aggro of any foes. Anyone, while waiting for the bonding, can take the Chamber quest and prepare to attack. * When a Dying Nightmare pops up the secondary ER should watch to see who loses there enchantments and be ready with protective spirit. However, the assassins should attempt to Death's Charge over to the Nightmare as soon as it appears. * Targets in order of priority: ** Dying Nightmares ** Skeletons of Dhuum ** Grasping Darkness ** Bladed Aatxes Clear the Chamber Enter the chamber from the middle entrance. *Take quest when everyone is ready and clear everything up to the Reaper of the Labyrinth. Escort * After taking Restoring Grenth's Monuments, the Necro stays behind while everyone else runs downstairs and clears the two Aatxes and Skeleton of Dhuum on the floor entrance to Vale. * Before taking the quest the sins should stand were the 3 mindblades spawn whilst the rt places his spirits just in front of were the other group of mind blades spawn and run back to the stairs. This makes it easier for the ER's as they do not have as many mindblades to worry about since interrupt chance is reduced. * Run to Vale and kill everything on the way, try to ball up some of the mindblades by having one assassins DC into them prematurely and walk back slowly. * ERs should walk back out of Mindblade range to minimize chance of getting interrupted while casting Ether Renewal. At the very least, make sure you are not suffering from Migraine. Vale Once the reaper is popped, take the quest and have one sin DC to the top group while the main group goes on to finish the rest. Have ER2 stay with the solo sin, maintaining GDW at all times. The Necro stays in between the 2 groups, spamming Order of Pain. ER's, Remember to bond people when you split and then unbond them when you rejoin the main team. Once finished, zone to back to the Lab. Unwanted Guests Part one of this quest consists of three splits: * The Vale side Keeper- any sin+Rit. (place spirits on the stairs, as keep spawns and spirts get hit by MS, summon spirits back to the top of the stairs and let spirits finish off keeper.) * Wastes side Keeper (far end of the Chamber)- Sin+ER. * One ER and two sins in the middle. * The Necro takes UWG when ER's and the Ritualist say they're ready. Meet back at the side passage to the big room with the next Keeper. (Rebond everyone if necessary) let the Rit lure the Vengeful back and simply run past them, DC to Keeper and take it down, kill skeletons after. Repeat this process for the rest of the Keepers. The order is generally: * Vale+Middle-+wastes together. * Passage leading to Wastes/Mountains. * Initial loading area. * Go along the bridge to get to the last Keeper. Again let the Rit go in first to pull aggro if required. If you can pull it off; have all the sins DC into the Keeper and quickly takeout the 3-5 Skeletons that regularly spawn beyond the keeper. UWG tips * "ER's" *Maintain Great Dwarf Weapon on your physicals. * Wait for Vengefuls to move away from the Keepers. * Necro or Rt runs back incase of a party wipe, the DC's do their best to take out the Keeper even if you are going to wipe. * Let the spirits pull and tank the Vengefuls to the side of the stairs/bridge. Mountains *The Necro will have to drop SoH on two Assassins while under Nature's Renewal. * If the Charged Blackness are present, kill them and ignore the Behemoths. Equipping a melee weapon, i.e. a sword/axe, will prevent them from wanting to hit you too often. Run to Mountains whichever way you're comfortable with. Once you're there, keep running past the Behemoths until the Reaper. Once the Reaper has been popped and all Behemoths in his range are dead, take the quest. Kill the slayer and then take the road to the right and head towards plains, again avoiding the Behemoths. Kill skeletons and Charged along the way. *It's the ER2's job to make sure ER1 doesn't run out of energy. Maintain Prot Spirit and Vig Spirit on him as often as possible. Planes The ERs should avoid spamming Infuse Health to avoid attracting the Mindblades. Upon entering, run past the first two BDR, you can kill the Lords as they take only a second. * To be on the safe side, kill these three Dream Riders and their Mindblade spawn: **Pits side reaper. **Pools side reaper. **Reaper's spawn. You can skip either side, but it just causes more risk during the quest. Four Horsemen There is a 2:6 split in this team, the Rt solos the Pools side of this quest, while having an ER by his side as backup. The Rit starts at the end of the narrow path and place one spirit at a time while walking back towards the Reaper of Planes. * Walk back in a zigzag and place each spirit on the side of the road, well separated to prevent them all being nuked by AoE attacks, keep in mind that when one sprit dies replace it with the same spirit further back. The main team must move north to the Pits entrance, trying not to aggro the BDR already there atleast until the Horseman spawns. *ER; make sure not to aggro anything and maintain GDW. Sins; DC in as soon as they spawn. The Assassins should use a greyed out dagger skill (off-chain) as fodder for Diversion. The ER is to try and stand out range of the horsemen so that they are not target of Diversion. Kill off the Horsemen and try to drop Meteor Shower to one side when being targeted. Make sure you clear all the enemies on the pits side before running down and clearing the other side. On Pits side there will spawn 2 skeletons LEAVE THEM!!! The whole team can run back to pools side and kill the remaining horses and dryder, which should be quite close to the Reaper by now and fairly balled up. * Kill the 4h first that makes the reaper invulnerable. * The 2 skeles will walk towards the reaper but everything should be dead by the time this becomes hazardous. Pits Mind the Chained Souls here, make sure bonds are kept up and make generous use of Protective Spirit. The quest requires two splits: one where the terrorweb spawn and one where the Souls spawn. The Necro again takes the quest only when the Rt and ER's say they're ready. The split teams are; ER, sin and Rit with the souls. The rest camp at the top of the hill. *Possible bug: If the souls get stuck on a locked chest, clear the area of the popups, then use the reaper to teleport somewhere else and return - this usually fixes it. Pools Route to Pools. (From Planes.) * Tactic 1: Run from the direction the Pools Horsemen came, killing the skeletons and Lords, but not the Dream Riders. Aggro and kill the loose BDR/Wail group before triggering the Mindblade popup on the path to Pools. This is one of the more common fail points due to rushing. The strips of the BDRs combined with the potent anti-physical/caster of the Mindblades is lethal. Terrorweb Queen Have the Rit wait at the reaper while everyone else camp on top the Queen's spawn. pre-GDW physicals, take quest, gank queen, Quest Updated, Rit teleports to Planes. GG. Wastes Clear the quest area, and where the King spawns. Everyone should be spread out in the middle clearing, where the terrorwebs/Skeletons spawn. Orders Necro takes quest and everyone tanks. Hall of Judgment Dhuum Before entering Dhuum's Room, Drop bonds on 2 Sins and the Necro. * The two sins that live just act as normal and attack Dhuum. If he spawns his skeletons kill them off quickly so they don't begin to stack. * Dead guys spam Dhuum's Rest and Reversal of Death when required, focusing on the ER's and on the 2 physicals that are fighting Dhuum. Never, EVER use Encase Skeletal. *When casting Dhuum's Rest, stand inside the Ward of Wisdom and, if possible, equip a Staff with 20% HSR mod, which will stack with the ward to further speed up the completion of Dhuum's Rest bar. Notes * Sometimes misspelt as psyway. * WotA Assassins are sometimes referred to as Imbasins. Alternative Skillbars Note that "SY!" can be swapped for EBSoH. *Uses Strength and high Critical damage of a scythe to deal high damage. *Ball up Mindblades and AoE knocklock, so clumsiness doesn't become a problem. *Unlimited energy utility for multi-enemy stance removal and support *A brief video of this in action at the final fight. Enjoy More variants in Guru thread below. See Also *Guide:General Physway *The Guildwars Guru thread *Four horsemen video *Assassin's view for those who want to learn using a variant build.